When the Doctor Battles the Decepticons
by plurds
Summary: One date in the year 2011 will change everything and The Doctor, Sam, Liara, Mikaela and others will take the fight straight to the Decepticons. Reviews are appreciated to continue writing. :
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor, Amy and Rory sprinted through the TARDIS doors with laughter and smiles. The Doctor made a straight line for the center console and began to press buttons and switches to kick start their take off. "Did you see that?" Amy laughed hysterically, "He just fell instantly after the Doctor pressed that thing on the back of his neck!" Rory tried to smile but looked uncomfortable, "I didn't know he heard me say that he looked like Mr. Potato Head. I mean come on! I didn't even think an alien would know what Mr. Potato Head looked like" the Doctor looked back at the both of them in bewilderment, "Yeah well that's the last time I take you lot to the planet of Sontar!" His statement was a loud forceful yell but it was backed by a loud laughter prompting both Amy and Rory to laugh with him.

A tiny light began to flash red on the console followed by a five-second beep and next to it; a calendar was plastered to exterior. It was one of those calendars you could have made with your personal pictures for each month. They were all the rage with family and were always a great Christmas present for grandma. The doctor looked at the calendar, set on the month of April; it had a happy picture of Amy and Rory with wide grins standing on a rocky cliff with the image of the Grand Canyon behind them. Because the Doctor had difficulties with keeping up with time (How ironic), Amy had gotten him the calendar so he would always know what day it was going be on Earth. The Doctor added to it by attaching the red light and set it to beep every time a new day reached Earth. As he done before the Doctor pulled, a black sharpie pen out of tweed jacket and made a large X on the day's date.

On Earth the date now, was April 15th 2011.

The Doctor stopped thinking about everything the second he saw it. Everything in his mind turned off: Where he was going to take Amy and Rory next, how Rose was doing, Who River Song is; all of it vanished. A word from his mouth was quietly breathed.

"Optimus Prime"

And then he remembered that meeting so many years ago.

_"Hello Doctor, I'm glad that we are meeting. I know that because it is too early for me, I should not be acquainted with you. I traveled through time and space to meet you at this point in your life cycle because what I have to say is important: humanity will fall. On April 16__th__ 2011 AD, the decepticons will launch a full attack on Earth. They will destroy anything and everything in their path and their ultimate goal is to control and take over Earth. The Autobots and I will fight with you but order for us to assist you must help us. It is too complicated to explain but when the time comes, you will know. I will send the directions to your sonic screwdriver on how to complete this task. According to this task, I ask yet another burden of you. This chip, I present to you is, is the answer to defeating the Decepticons . You must give this to the Child of the Great Ally. I trust that you will complete these tasks and work with us to defeat the Decepticons."_

He knew that all the fun and games he planned with Amy and Rory was no longer going to happen and he knew exactly what he had to do: He had to take them home. He forcefully pulled levers and switches and buttons steering the TARDIS back to Earth. Amy held on to the railing as the flying box shook and rattled.

"Where are we going?" She yelled over the loud moan of the console but the Doctor ignored her question. She could tell they landed because the TARDIS stopped shaking. The Doctor pointed to the door, "Go look" His face showed expressions of sorrow and grim. Amy stepped outside the door, followed by Rory.

They were home. Amy opened the door to see her backyard with dark early morning sky above. She stepped outside and looked around Rory at her side "Why?" she whispered.

"Because you must, Amy"

Amy and Rory looked back at him with hateful rage. "But you can't just leave us here!" Rory protested. Amy looked into the Doctor's sad eyes. He looked apologetic, more apologetic than he did when he told Amy they had to leave Rory to die twenty-one kilometers bellow Earth.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"Amy….. You must listen to me-"

"No! Doctor, whatever it is I can help you" she looked at Rory and linked arms with him, "We can help you"

The Doctor exited the TARDIS and put his warm hands around Amy's flushed cheeks. His eyes met hers and they stared into each other's, "Amy, you must stay here. It is too dangerous. I need you and Rory to gather up all loved ones, stock up on food and supplies and barricade yourself in your basement or cellar"

"Doctor? What is going on! Tell me!"

"Tomorrow… there will be an attack."

"Wha-"

The Doctor instantly embraced her and whispered into her ear, "I'll do whatever I can to save Earth but you have to promise me you won't come looking for me or do any heroic. I will come find you after this is all over… I promise"

The Doctor let go of her and entered the TARDIS and soon the blue box had disappeared. Rory looked at his wife confused, "What did he say?"

Amy's eyes were cold harsh and still staring at the spot the TARDIS was at she spoke, "Earth is going to be invaded"

"Well? What do we have to do?"

She turned around and began to walk to her house, "We have to sit here and wait" her voice, solemn and serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Mikaela sat in Sam's yellow sports car with no words being spoken. Mikaela cleared her throat and spoke, "I have to go, my train leave in fifteen minutes". They both got out the car simultaneously with Sam running to the back of the car to open up the trunk where her luggage laid. She pulled her luggage out of the small trunk with it almost falling to the ground proving how heavy it was.

"It's only gonna be for a week right?" Sam asked unsure of this whole set up.

He knew girls were supposed to be the needy ones in this situation but he really liked Mikaela and he couldn't seem to just let her go. All the things they went through brought them closer together.

Mikaela smiled, "Yes, Sam one week" Sam looked at her confused, "Then why did you pack so much?" She ignored him and closed up the trunk. He looked at her anxiously and began to stutter words.

"So…um…. I don't want to be…. Like one of those annoying boyfriends but it would be nice if….. Uh-"she put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll call you every day, I promise" and his face lit up.

"Look I gotta go, bye" she quickly kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away but was unable to do so because Sam pulled her arm forcing her to turn towards him. Their lips attracted and they passionately kissed. Some smooth jazz was heard from the car stereo. Sam looked back at the car in annoyance, "Bumblebee, do you mind?" the music turned off. Mikaela smiled and patted the car's hood, "You take care of him for me, ya hear?" and Bumblebee responded with a gleeful honk. She looked back at Sam with a half smile, half frown, "Bye". She pulled her luggage across the deserted parking lot and Sam watched her as she entered the train station front doors.

Sam leaned against the hood of the car, "I wonder if she thinks I'm gonna cheat on her" and a loud laughter came from Bumblebee's radio. Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah you're right Bee, if anyone's gonna cheat in this relationship it would most likely be her seeing as how I'm such a wimp" Sam got off his butt and entered the car and sat in the driver seat, "Alright, let's go home". Then before them, there was a flash of light and Sam covered his eyes from the bright light. What appeared to be in front of them was a weird looking blue wooden box. A man stumbled out of the box with smoke seeping out from inside. The man collapsed to the ground laying flat on the hot asphalt. "Oh my god!" Sam got out of the car and ran to the man to see if he was all right. The odd man was young but older than him it appeared. He was wearing clothing that looked like something a mad would wear in the fifties. Dirt and grime had been speared all over his face and his hair went in every direction. Bumblebee moved up closer behind Sam. "You think he's dead?" Sam asked his car and then suddenly the man popped up and quickly got to his feet, "Sorry about that minor heart failure nothing too bad" Sam was confused. Heart failure? Didn't people die from that? They didn't just get up and start acting like they were fine.

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?" Sam asked him and the man grinned, "I'm the Doctor, please to meet you"

Bumblebee began to transform into his real identity and Sam felt an urge of embarrassment inside him

"BUMBLEBEE NO! STOP! YOU CAN JUST TRANSFORM INFRONT OF PEOPLE THEY WILL START THINKING THINGS!" He was yelled at the huge massive robotic like character and turned back to the Doctor with a smile hiding his fear, "You didn't just see that. It all your imagination" He tried to cover up the fact that his car was a robot alien and this was particularly hard especially with his parents. The Doctor shook his head, "No I did see that" and he walked up to the huge figure and put a hand on his leg and said, "Well hello there Bumblebee, it's great to see you again" Sam looked at the scene with amazement. He whipped his head around to make sure the parking lot was still vacant not noticing that Bumblebee was picking up the man.

"No! Bumblebee put him down now! Oh god, please!" Bumblebee ignored Sam's demand and pulled the man up closer to his face and the man placed a hand on the spot what would appear to be his metal cheek. Sam stood there speechless at what he saw. It was like this guy had known Bumblebee but he didn't remember Bumblebee or Optimus mentioning a doctor before. Bumblebee lightly put the man down beside Sam and transformed back into the yellow sports car.

"Do you two know each other or something? I'm lost"

"Bumblebee once got sucked into the time vortex and was sent to my planet. He was badly injured by traveling through the vortex and where any other organism would be dead or immensely mentally disturbed he was conscious. With the power of Timelord science I nursed him back to normal health."

"Then….what are you?"

"I'm a Timelord of course!"

Sam smacked himself in the face with frustration, "Well, what are you doing here then?"

The Doctor pondered, "What's the date?"

"The fifteenth"

"Good, I am right on schedule then"

Sam shook his head and began to laugh hysterically, "Okay, so you're a doctor. You have a PhD in what?" but the Doctor knew he wasn't understand the point, "No, no" he began, "Just 'The Doctor' no Ph.D. Ugh! Never mind come with me" The Doctor entered the box expecting the boy to be following him but he wasn't. He popped his head outside the TARDIS doors, "So are you coming?"

"You want me to go in your flying port-a-potty?"

"Urgh! Why do you Americans think I fly in a toilet?"

The Doctor grabbed Sam by the arm and as he pulled him inside he said, "Don't worry Bumblebee I'll teleport you to the garage"

"Garage? How can you possibly fit a garage in-"

When The Doctor pulled him inside the TARDIS, he was so utterly amazed that he couldn't finish his sentence. "But it was just box from the outside" he said as he scratched his head in confusion

"Yeah, bigger on the inside. I know, get used to it" the doctor said as he began to pull the levers that would start the machine up, "Look, kid, you better hold onto something because this might be a little bumpy"

"!" The Doctor screamed in glee as the TARDIS shook and rocked back and forth. Sam gripped onto a pole to keep himself from falling to the floor. Soon enough the shaking stop and they sit the ground.

The Doctor smiled at Sam, "So that was your first ride in the TARDIS….. How was I?"

"As a driver?"

"Yes"

"Pretty crappy!"

"Oh hosh posh!"

As The Doctor made his way towards the door Sam closely followed, "So I don't get it. You haven't explained what this is all about" The Doctor smiled at him and opened the door, "I will when I have a nice cup of tea and maybe a good plate of food" Sam became even more frustrated when he looked out and saw his house, "We went to my house? Are you kidding me!"

"It's always been said that there's no meal like a home-cooked meal"

Despite Sam's constant frustration and questions with the man he welcomed inside his house. Sam, the Doctor, and Sam parents sat at the dinner table in silence. To Sam it was too awkward to even speak when he had a complete stranger in his house and he was having dinner with the man as well as his parents.

His mom cleared her throat and spoke up, "Uh so Doctor…"

The Doctor was quick to answer, "Smith"

She smiled trying to be polite, "Right uh what is it you're helping Sam with?"

Sam and The Doctor gave each other confused faces then Sam began to speak for him.

"Uh….. It's a physics project that was give for the break"

His Dad looked up from swirling his spoon in his soup bowl.

"Well I'm glad you're working so hard on it son"

The Doorbell rang and instantly Sam's mother was getting to her feet, "I'll get that" but Sam and the Doctor pulled themselves out of their chairs faster, "Don't worry about it, I'll get it mom" Sam said as he tried to stay cool. They both walked fast through the hallway to get away from Sam's parents. Sam pushed The Doctor up against the wall, "Look, Doctor, I don't know who the hell you are but I need some answers and fast!" the doorbell rang again.

"Are you going to get that?" the mother called from the dining room.

"Yeah mom!" Sam called back still pinning The Doctor to the wall. The Doctor looked at the door, "I think you should get that". Finally, Sam let go of him and twisted the knob on the handle, opening the door to find a woman standing on his doorstep with a gigantic smile.

"Hello Sweeties" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, Dad, can you just show me the car?"

"No Liara, what fun would there be?"

Liara sighed with dissatisfaction. She had a blindfold on her eyes and she couldn't see one thing. Her dad was guiding her to her big surprise. In her family, getting a license was a big deal and when she finally passed the test at DMV (she took it four times). Her parents were ecstatic. They thought she would never be able to drive herself. Her dad loved cars and he knew that it would be horrible if she didn't have a car of her own and also the thought of her driving any of his scared him.

"Ok, take of your blindfold"

Liara took it off and saw her car. Her jaw dropped at once. She ran up and placed her hand on the hood, "This is my car? No way!"

"Yes way. It's a 2011 Ferrari convertible."

The car was white and had a thick pink stripe that ran along the side of it.

"Oh my gosh, and the pink is my favorite color! Thank you Dad!" she hugged him tight and he struggled to breathe.

"Yeah, I think the pink stripe was customly put in by its last owner. I got it from T.J. He said it just showed up in his driveway one day and found out it wasn't registered to anyone so he kept it. When I told him I was looking for a car so that you can drive he offered for me to take it. Apparently it had some problem with its alarm and it would always randomly go off but it doesn't seem to have had that problem yet"

"Dad, I love it. I love you and thank you so much!" she kissed her father and hopped in the driver's seat.

"You're going to need these!" He tossed the keys over to her, she caught them in her hand and started the car up and started backing out of the driveway.

"Now, you be careful, Liara!" He called to her but she was already gone.

She pulled up to her friend Kayla's house and she saw Kayla standing on the sidewalk looking shocked as ever.

"And he got you that car?"

"Yup! Can you believe it! It's so cute. I love the pink stripe"

"Yeah the pink stripe is DEFFIANTLY you"

Both the girls laughed and chatted about the new gossip, doing what girls did best. Little did Liara know that that car was special, not because it was an expensive Ferrari but because it actually had an agenda of its own.

Sam looked at The Doctor with annoyance, "Uh who's this?" the woman pushed her way in and smiled at The Doctor, "Well? You expect me to just listen to your crazy adventures when I have the power to go back in time and actually live them?" Sam was still confused, "What the hell is she talking about!"

"Listen Sam, it's sorta complicated but she's from my future and to my dismay" The Doctor gave the woman a scolding look, "She keeps on popping up where I go. You could look at it as a virus that latches on and what die" The woman smacked the Doctor's shoulder, "I am NOT a virus anyway I am River Song nice to meet you" Sam shook her hand.

River looked at The Doctor anxiously, "So what's the plan" and before he could answer Sam spoke, "Uh yeah what about telling me what was going on! Because you never told me!"

"Sam! Who is that?" Sam's father called from the dining room. Sam called back to him, "Uh yeah dad it's just another tutor" Sam pulled The Doctor back into the dining room and River followed.

His mother looked surprised, "Oh wow Sam, you're getting a lot of help on your project. Don't you think you should be doing this yourself?" Sam was speechless. His father greeted River, "Hello I'm Mr. Witwicky and you are?" River looked at The Doctor with confusion, "Uh I'm Professor River Song…."

"Oh so you're a professor! Ya hear that Hun? We have a professor helping Sam with a high school project. Where do you teach?"

Awkward silence filled the room. River spoke up, "Uh I actually don't teach….. I'm supposed to be in jail at the moment" The Doctor put his hand over his face in embarrassment. Sam looked at his parents apologetically, "Uh were just gonna go up to my room okay" He dragged the both of them upstairs to his room. He closed the door making sure his parents couldn't hear their conversation.

"OK WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled.

"Okay, come down, sheesh" The Doctor said as he went over to the windows to the close them, "Look. The Decepticons are planning an attack on Earth." Sam looked at him unaffected, "So? The Autobots will come protect us" River shook her head in disappointment, "No they won't…. because they have been captured" Sam looked shocked, "What! How?"

The Doctor sat down on Sam's bed, "A long time ago the TARDIS mysteriously landed itself on an asteroid. That's where I met Optimus Prime. He informed me that there was gonna come a time where I would fight alongside with him against the Decepticons. However, he also noted that in order for that to happen I had to release them from a time hold that the Deceptions had trapped them in. He spoke like I had already done this before so I just assumed that that Optimus Prime was from the future."

Sam stared at him in awe, "Wow your life must be really complicated with all that timeline stuff" The Doctor just laughed,"Oh" The Doctor added, "And he also mentioned finding this 'Child of the Great Ally' kid and giving them this" He held out a key. Sam inspected it carefully. It had the Autobots' insignia on it. "That's weird" He breathed.

"Tell me about it" The Doctor agreed

"So we have the Decepticons planning an all out attack on Earth, the Autobots are imprisoned, and we have to find some child of an ally… looks like we have our work cut out for us" River said smirking at The Doctor, "So what's the plan?" Sam and River looked at him, expecting for something brilliant to come out of his mouth.

The Doctor looked at them and smirked, "There is no plan"


End file.
